


The Holy Sin

by kirathehyrulian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Demon Sam Winchester, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Prince of Hell | Yellow-Eyed Demon Sam Winchester, Season/Series 01, Tentacles, copious amount of skulls, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirathehyrulian/pseuds/kirathehyrulian
Summary: Shirtless Yellow-eyed Boy-King Sam Winchester with season 1 hair surrounded by red skulls and giant tentacles.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30
Collections: King of Hell Sam Winchester's Birthday Promptfic* Extravaganza!





	The Holy Sin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monicawoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicawoe/gifts), [quickreaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickreaver/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [WetSammyWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/pseuds/WetSammyWinchester) in the [Antichristmas_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Antichristmas_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:** A Boy King Sam portrait that incorporates the aspects of religious iconography such as halos, crowns, animals, sigils or books (I keep thinking of John's journal in place of the Bible as an example)  
> ( _I also dedicate this work to everyone in the saloon. Thank you for supporting me and putting up with me, y'all._ )♥

I want to give a big thank you to Moni for allowing me to participate even though it's way past the original deadline of this year's challenge. I feel like this is closer to what I had in my head at the beginning of all this. It's not exact, but it's the best I can do at this point anyways. I'm not upset with that.  
I struggled the most with the background. I could not decided what to do with it. I had to ask for help, and got some really good ideas. But, I couldn't figure out how to make it all work and still give me the feel I wanted. I eventually went for something that wasn't quite a scene but kind of like an aesthetic. I did tried to incorporate fleshy and HP lovecraft. I didn't get in the isolation or MC Escher though. But, I'll try to incorporate those into a future piece another time.  
Ash probably knows from my last work with skulls that I didn't want to draw another one for a long while. I lasted until July, lol. My hand did not like me yesterday.

Anyways, enjoy if you can! ♥♥♥

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time actually submitting something to Ao3, so if I messed something up please forgive me. I mostly post art on Tumblr. Speaking of which if anyone wants to see my other works there under the myart tag on Tumblr under the same username: [myart](https://kirathehyrulian.tumblr.com/tagged/myart)


End file.
